The present invention relates to a simple apparatus pursueing the sun to secure constantly the source of solar energy by the fact that the light receiver of a heat collector utilizing the sunlight or of a solar battery pursues the sun constantly.
In the existing simple sun-pursueing apparatus, a mean to displace the light receiver to pursue the sun rotating electric motor driven by means of the signal of contact point of bimetal which detects the heat of sunlight is known.
However in such apparatus, it needs a separate electric motor system driven by other energy to obtain the solar energy. Accordingly the cost of equipment became higher, and it was problematic because it required a sufficient maintenance to secure a precise pursueing accuracy because it comprised unstable elements of electric contact to drive the electric motor.